


祇園妖惑夜

by luv_iceberg



Category: NewS (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Oiran Shige, Samurai Massu, Underage Rape/Non-con
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-09-27 04:51:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20401969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luv_iceberg/pseuds/luv_iceberg





	1. 薫生

咝咝，哗啦，扑淌，咝——  
水注入声，添水倾覆声，归位，水重新注入，周而复始。他独自待在晨间憩室，绫子单衣外头随意搭了件山狼裘，脑袋枕着手背在廊下趴着，眼底是不知看了多少遍的小小庭院。虽说随四季变化，无外乎此处既凋落，彼处花蕾刚冒尖，远看约莫是葱茏一片。黑铁黐荫下的薮兰、橐吾全盛期已过，只剩下些耐寒坚挺的叶子在晨雾里亦虚亦实。反倒是去年栽下的蕺菜，近阵子因为气温低落渐渐沁出血一般的红。微风过，高及人头的芒草不时抖擞，银缕般毛茸茸的穗子看来着实可爱。  
他同管事提过几回，想在院子里种点不怎么娇贵的香草。每回都答应，至今没有兑现。若他当真想得到，别说香草，随那远渡人同来的奇花异草也唾手可得。这不前些天刚叫人处理掉几束红蔷薇，据说是那异国互致情意之礼。不过翻了两次名牌，才熟络起来的客人便迫不及待诉起衷肠来，不知该可笑还是可怜。  
诸般俗世虚妄之物取之也罢，于他唯一有意义的是那作为食粮的凡夫俗子越过极乐之精魄。细似烟雾柔若雨霖，五味杂陈，酸苦辣咸涩。滋味各不同，却是同样的难以下咽。  
他慢悠悠翻了个身，一条腿自半敞的下衽伸了出来，脚腕上系以银丝的铃铛沙沙作响。偶尔会有细心的客人注意到，免不了一顿夸赞以为能讨他欢心。殊不知他极厌恶这种声音。因为讨厌，所以绝大多数时间都会小心翼翼以免惊动作响。  
“欸，您还真在这儿。”  
吐字带了点乡下的有趣口音，是来这里不到半年的小鬼头。  
“怎么了？”  
他掂着后脖颈歪过脑袋侧身过来，说话声拖着迷糊的鼻音。来人呆站在原地，不惮正眼看着他暗暗咽了下口水。  
“……那、那个，今、今晚，有客人，初、初次拜见。”  
“怎么，”他轻笑着，支起一条胳臂，盖住外头那条腿的衣衽又往上了两三寸，露出一小截白练似的大腿，“你还口吃？”  
“对、对不起！”  
唤作橘（たちばな）的小鬼头猛扎腰鞠躬，跌跌撞撞地快步跑开了。  
这一天可算醒过来了。他伸了个大大的懒腰，脚抖了抖，银铃又晃了两下，却只听见不远处窸窸窣窣忙碌着的管事、侍者跑前跑后的落脚声。

“怎敢怠慢您……只是今天真的不行……”  
吵嚷里夹杂着老板拉长调子的赔笑说话声，遇上今天这档子事，自然免不了要同些个纠缠的客人周旋。按原本的安排，一个月怎么着也得轮到一回，不巧的是来了位真真正正、万万不可得罪的贵客，给再多礼金也通融不得。又听说，眼下也找不出第二个能比这位贵客给的更多的了。  
“……我真心实意爱您啊！不要忘记我啊！……等着我……”  
绝命遗言似地大声说着肉麻情话，很快便被赶远了。在旁见习的新造忍不住嘿嘿笑了声，被正替花魁整理衣装的前辈白了一眼，忙住了嘴，惴惴打量起本楼头牌的脸色。他顺势抬了眼，似笑非笑，开了口，“好玩罢。”  
那个新造不敢吭声也不敢动作，片刻才咬着嘴唇悄悄点了下头。  
“好玩就笑嘛。”说着，他开怀大笑两声，快要结好丸带一举从手中滑脱，教那侍奉他着衣几年的新造一呆，继而随众人一同放声笑了起来。  
“就是，这种玩意儿不笑还等什么时候笑。”没等递给他，自己动手捧起一盅茶水一饮而尽。见几个才跟着见习个把月的新造一时没了谨小慎微端着的样子，他的眉眼也柔和了几分。  
“真不愧是太夫大人。”替他梳头那个半真心地恭维道。  
他不以为意，看着几张年轻面孔问，“相信吗，刚才那样的客人？”  
毫无意外，全都摇了头。他笑容不减，对着镜中一身盛装的自己半真半假道，“可不是这样。他这话可是认真的。夜半无人私语时，要是叫他把命给我，他肯定立马照做。当然——”他用手势制止了想给他插上的发饰，顺手从首饰奁里抽出一柄小巧的镶翠银颈环，“只在那个时候。”  
几个新造听得面面相觑，似是而非纷纷点了点头。这时，门被推开，一股浓烈到呛鼻的香气窜了进来。  
“唉呀，还在忙活什么，贵客已经到了。起来，我看看。”  
侍奉梳妆的几个忙退下，他却不急不慢对着镜子把颈环扶好，再用修得粉玉般的指甲把翠玉轻轻拨正。这才慢悠悠起身，转过身来。  
“换了种香膏？”他问。  
“这身是不是艳了些？”说着，来人往后退了两步，眯起眼睛又瞧了瞧，“嗯，换了。怎么，不好？”  
“反正初见，再说，天凉油灯不是不太旺，看起来倒也好些。”他应着，优雅地原地转了一圈，华服冗赘的下裾顺从地游在脚下，顺服如身体的一部分。“格调是比之前那种好，不过今天有点抹多了。”  
“说的也是。这样也行，头饰也不用弄了，说是不喜欢太女气——唉呀，我说怎么隐隐头晕，还真是抹多了。”  
两人如此对话着算是把事情定下了。未曾见过此番阵势的新造听得看得眼睛都直了。等老板、花魁、随侍从另一侧门陆续走出去才回过神来，半天没敢议论。

踩着木屐在架高的回廊上缓缓前行，喧闹不已的鼎沸之声从下面厅堂飘了上来。假使稍作侧目，光怪陆离声色犬马之景还真会教人想到坊间盛行的所谓“地狱众生图”。此刻暂时俯瞰的超然倒能与人平静，虽然与那芸芸众不过阶梯之隔。

“……十分感谢……”障子之外是老板恭敬到刻意的声音。  
少了平日七七八八绞在头上的那些东西，今天脖子轻巧不少，舒畅到还有几分离这沉重的躯体而去的飘忽感。浅吸一口气，能闻到新造有意仿效用上的檀香粉味、透过门缝飘过来的陈年酒味，还有丁点说不清、只叫人不舒服的气息。  
“……久等了。”  
说着，整面覆以银箔的障子门被缓缓拉开，借着鱼贯而入的明亮火光，刻画其上的浮世绘迅速鲜明起来。纷至聚集的雨云渐渐盖满晴空，积雪覆盖的富士山下，山樱正候着一场温柔细雨舒展身姿、一展媚态。  
越过正在卖力表演的舞姬，远远地，可以看见正席独自正襟危坐的客人，眼睛睁得大大的，像在犹豫要不要往这头瞧。姿态端正、衣着奢华，到底与那些一掷千金却急着办事的商贾不同。更有意思的是，此人一旁还立着个年轻的武士，素净打扮加上岿然身姿，倒有些脱俗气派。  
待这支舞结束，舞姬从两旁迅速退下。客人挺了挺身板，满是期待地盯着坐在一旁的老板。  
“正式向客人您介绍，这位是我们天一楼的太夫，薫生（しげき）。”  
薫生没说话也没表情，只是朝客人微微一点头。老板有些尴尬地向客人赔笑，“这孩子就是这样，怕生。贵客莫见怪。”  
“没关系的。”  
客人说着，努力睁圆眼睛往障子那头张望，尝试了几下，有些挫败地叹了口气，揉着眼睛捧起酒盅灌下一口。老板适时拍了拍手，又从侧门进来几个衣着考究的乐师，在另一边坐定，咿咿呀呀演奏起来。

连灌两杯，客人忽然想到些什么，望着相隔好几间的这头嘴动了动。在旁纹丝不动许久的武士应了声，定定停在某处的视线跟着转了过来。这点距离对于视力上佳的人来说看清脸不是问题，武士也不例外。但在看清对方脸的瞬间，他的脸色全变了。客人接着开口，他仍盯着这头，神情严厉地一字一句应了话。  
扬屋里流淌着情意绵绵的旋律，大概是乐师擅长的曲子，用心倾听的话真能教听者伤心闻者落泪。可这样的场面下没人有这安静欣赏的心情，至少在刚才短短一见之前如此。嘴角挂有一丝似笑非笑的薫生太夫，此刻不觉笑意深了一些。那年轻武士认出了他，自然他也认出了对方。是了，虽然已有近十年不见，但他绝不会认错。那个数年不遇的大雪天，在破败的庵寺里，他同即将成年的、还是个毛头小子的武士初次见面。


	2. 増田

“……哎。”  
主人低叹一声，揉了揉睁得酸胀的眼睛。重影散去，可见清晰无比的银釉白瓷小盏，盏中澄清酒液半满。他摇摇头，端起一饮而尽。嫌不过瘾，侍酒刚给满上又一口喝干。  
“早知道就戴上了。”  
他继续懊恼，也有了些不耐烦，上半身端着的重心一落，下盘跟着挪了挪，便感觉到被什么绊住了动作。他这才想起，旁边还站着个人。  
“増田。”  
“在。”  
“你看得清那头吧。”  
“是。”  
“那好，”话语中起了兴致，“你帮我看看，那位太夫阁下什么模样。”  
“是。”  
増田未曾出席这种场合，只因主人也是头一回。既是习惯了他的在场，又因他静默克制的秉性常教人意识不到存在，故而让其跟到了这里。増田没有伺机开眼界的兴趣更没有闲心。直到主人命他代为过目，才将散布于房屋每个阴暗角度的警戒心收回三四成，付诸三间半外众人簇拥的中心。  
千岁绿底子上，仙鹤栖于白梅，浪蝶追逐落英，云间太阳探头。缀有梅花与凤蝶的振袖下面，玉雕似的一双手交叠，指甲染着花瓣一样的浅红。匀称的嘴唇，挺拔的鼻子，即使低垂也比普通人更大更黑的眼睛，还有那散在肩头、随意却不显凌乱的半长黑发，每一部分都称得上端正。可一旦组合起来，加之细微表情，竟生出股不同于女子却直逼人心的美艳。这会儿，他也望见了増田，睫毛一颤，眼底淌出了笑意。  
然而，増田却怔住了。抹去光鲜与颜色，眼前的面孔同记忆深处的某张脸印合在了一起，眉眼、轮廓、还有那转瞬即逝的表情——尺八悠远悲怆的乐句搅散盘旋脑海的浓雾。増田眨了下眼睛，重新端视静坐于障子后面、今晚主人到访此地的唯一目的——这座男娼馆的头牌。  
“如何？”主人按耐不住小声问。  
“……是，正如传言中的那样。”他答道，不带感情的语调一如置身事外的姿态。离得足够近看得足够细，才能发现他眼里摇曳着薄刃一般的寒光。“是张漂亮面孔。”  
“是么……”听到素来对美色无动于衷的部下如是说，主人终于有了些安慰。  
这张脸，増田暗暗咬紧了牙，找了这么些年也没能寻到，不想今时今日竟在这里碰上。

同外面看上去的一样，是座荒废了很久、满是灰尘的破庙。虽挡下风雪，可没点灯没炉火，阴冷得跟个洞穴似的，是那种连野兽都不想待的、脏兮兮又阴嗖嗖的洞穴。  
他漫无目的转了圈，来到大概算是正殿的地方。神龛上供着一尊风化了些的石像，前面随意摆了张充当供桌的几子，供品盘空了。  
“有人在吗——咳咳……”  
一路上也没看见其他可以躲避风雪歇歇脚的地方，可这会儿半个人影都没见着。不过成年礼而已，早知道何必为了所谓面子逞强——増田皱着眉自责起来。  
他不觉间走近了神像。自幼耳濡目染，分辨佛像、神像于他并非难事。而眼前这尊，他从头到脚又细细观察一道，从没见过也不属于任何体系，难说不是入不了经卷的当地信仰。万物有灵，既然有过供奉的善男信女，也见不得这样任其自生自灭。増田掏出帕子，欲上前替神像擦拭灰尘。刚要动作，冷不防身后突然有谁呵斥了声，“慢着！”  
回头只见阴影里站着一个浑身雪白的人影，雪光透过天井隙缝映在脸上，看模样应比他年长几岁。男子定睛看了看他，怏怏叹了口气，“又是个没规矩毛小子，还嫌这里不够破败是么。”  
“不是的！”増田忙解释，“我没有恶意，跟同伴走散，为避风雪才来这里。如有打扰十分抱歉！”说着就鞠了一躬。  
“嗯……”男子鼻哼着，又近了一步。“说得好听。酒都喝了，总该留下一两个给我当当点心罢。”  
増田这会儿看清了那张脸——头发乌黑浓密、轮廓刚中带柔、眉眼端正分明，理应称得上英俊，可在此情形下见到，莫明带了丝鬼魅阴郁之气。  
“点心……”増田默念着，手在口袋里掏了两下，摸出一个小纸包，打开是块切得极规整的饴糖。“只有这个了。”  
对方没接，而是凑近将他上下仔细打量。増田呼吸急促起来，吸了吸鼻子，只闻得股令人生厌的生腥浊味。倏地，来人双目圆睁，一把抓过他挂在脖子上的坠子，厉色问，“这，哪儿来的？！”  
这一唬教増田一愣，人更是被拉扯得差点离地，一时也编造不出谎，实话实说道，“是、祖传的。”  
男子盯着手中琥珀色玉坠片刻，惊怒渐渐转成了兴奋，进而狂喜。血色寡淡的嘴唇微翘，扯开一道好看到可谓妖冶的浅笑。“呵，竟有这般巧合，”他看着勾玉说，黑暗中眼底隐约生出两道火光，“居然主动送上门。”  
増田不懂他言下之意，可直觉告诉他情况不妙。随便说点什么也好，他边想边开了口，“那个……”  
男子松开了手，接着把他往墙上一推，増田被实打实拍了上去。他还来不及担心自己后背的巨痛，脑袋已因为异变而一片空白——对方在他面前蹲下，胡乱解开他的腰带，褪下他的长袴。

“呵，还是个好孩子。”男子露骨地夸奖道，兴奋浸润下，低沉沙哑的嗓音也有些撩人，“颜色很漂亮。”  
“你、做什么……”  
増田扒拉着泥墙，双腿像被灌入了麻药一步都动不了。困惑掺杂对未知的恐惧迅速浇透全身，可不逮他理清先后突如其来的刺激攀上两腿间，凉意一缕接一缕地拂拭，身体慢慢烘热起来。  
“那，我就开动了。”  
“等等……呵哈……”湿润柔软之物缠上苏醒过来的芯，从一侧粗暴地游到另一侧，滑溜的前缘抵住充血后凸起的筋脉，不分青红皂白地刮擦着，好像这样就能压制住愈来愈快的搏动。“……你、干什么……住、手……唔……”  
“嗯……跐溜……”  
对方没理睬他，不时咽下口中盈满的涎水，响起阵阵吞咽声。増田被他含在口中，只能趁着停歇暂时安定下来，忽而他着魔似地用力吞吐起来。平日自行抚慰少之又少，哪经受得了这般折腾，剧烈压迫与吸吮下，増田感觉到了热意骤生的肿胀与刺痛。他蹭着坑洼不平的墙壁挣扎起来，冻红的耳郭擦过墙灰又是一阵痛楚。由此，他发现与自己视线差不多齐高的地方有个透光的窟窿——墙的那一头，地上似乎倒着三四个人。  
“啧……没错，都好好躺着了。”男子松开嘴缓上一缓，咽着唾沫道，“你要是想让他们来救你也行。”  
増田呆了呆，醍醐灌顶此刻自己遇到的事过于不寻常了，不寻常到假使同伴撞见，他有口难辩。一瞬犹豫也掐断了他最后的机会。对方偷笑着，一口深深吞下，速度比之先前更是快上许多。  
“……唔唔……”  
増田只觉得自己滑进了个无底甬道，所及之处皆是令人作呕的黏液同肉片。人一路下滑，心砰砰直跳，像是不慎咬中饵料，被鱼钩轻轻钓起，一点一点拖出了胸膛；等差不多适应了悬在半空的无措，他又觉得这会儿自个儿成了屋外暴风中的雪粒，在空中疯狂地打着转。刺麻酥痒抓心难耐，他狠下心一口咬上左手。  
身体中心抽痛交织潮热汹涌，迅速上涨却无处释放的热欲不断怕打、驱赶他身上仅存的清醒。他还不时能感觉到自己被吸进某个更逼仄的空间，紧紧包裹下他呼吸困难、动弹不得。  
男子方才还有些冰凉的双手和呼吸这会儿已有了温度，黑云似的头发跟着脑袋的动作有节奏地摆动，里头藏着一个朦胧却致命的噩梦。混乱中，増田觉得自己好像看到了什么奇怪的东西。他挣扎喘息着，伸手拨开对方垂在鬓间的头发，皮肤不知何时覆上了一层鳞光闪闪的墨色细鳞。  
“你……”  
男子闻声抬眼回望，増田大吃一惊，他眼中竟是两道竖着的瞳仁。畏惧与欲望齐声轰鸣，咬破皮肉苦苦支撑的自持终究还是崩塌，瞬间释放的快慰轻而易举冲毁最后一道理性的堤坝。他不觉呻吟出了声，“哈啊、哈啊……！”

“増田、増田——”  
他突然惊醒。睁眼只见同行的其余四人围在自己跟前。见他醒了过来，大家松了口气。  
“你们……”  
其中善言辞的一个断断续续道，几人本想找个地方躲起来吓唬吓唬他，不想还真找到了这座破庵。因实在冷得不行，才擅自取了用作供品的酒分着喝了。没多会儿大家陆续醉倒，不省人事。方才一个个才醒了过来，转到这里便看到他坐在地上昏睡不醒。  
増田边听边点头，记忆也有些模糊。身上穿戴得整整齐齐，可不知为何，他心头隐隐有丝难以名状的恶心。  
“大家没事就好，赶紧回去吧。”  
他说着起身，腰间一软。同伴想扶一把却被他猛地打掉手。大家没吭声，只默默结伴离去。  
“你手怎么了？”同行一人随口问了句。  
増田低头瞧了瞧，只见自己左手手背靠近拇指的位置有一道泛青淤血。他把手举到眼前仔细察看，忽然意识到这是自己咬的——


End file.
